Never Lost Once
by DeadtoSin
Summary: What will happen now that we know the mystery fighter's name? PG for violence. No swear words. Chapter 3 is up. Please review.
1. The Battle at Kanto

Chapter 1- Battle at Kanto  
  
  
  
-Pokemon Stadium  
  
"HIIIIYYYAAAHH!" Falco Lombardi executed a flying sidekick to Samus Aran's stomach. "UGGGHH!" "Jerk! You're gonna get fried for that!" Samus yelled. She pointed her blaster, already charged, at Falco's head. BOOOOOMMM! "AAAAHHHH!" Falco screamed. He had already been hurt badly by Samus' missiles, and that blow was all he could take. He kept screaming until he flew out of bounds. It was two days after the latest tournament. The competitors were having friendly battles (if you can call a SMASH fight friendly) just for fun. On Samus' team was Ganondorf, and he had his hands full fighting Falco's teammate. "You're very good," Ganondorf said as he threw a Warlock punch. "Yeah, and you're really slow," retorted the agile fighter. He jumped over Ganondorf's next kick easily.  
  
Suddenly, there came a rumbling. Within seconds the stadium had converted to grass mode. Ganondorf coordination was thrown off by the sudden change of scenery. The new fighter took this to his advantage. He grabbed Ganondorf, tossed him into the air and, using both feet, provided a powerful kick to the ribs. "UUUUUGGGHH!" He cried as he was thrown out of the stadium. Samus had finished her half of the fight just before Ganondorf was beaten. She raced towards the unknown challenger with the thought of sweet victory in her mind. She made a lunging attack, knowing that it would earn her triumph. Unfortunately for Samus, her opponent saw it coming. He blocked her assault, rolled behind her and grabbed. "All too easy," he said, doing a surprisingly good Darth Vader imitation. Samus glared beneath her helmet as she was thrown out of the arena.  
  
-Super Smash Bros. Main Building- Training Room.  
  
"I want a rematch," complained Samus, "He cheated big time." "Oh, you're such a sore loser. You know he saw that coming," replied Princess Zelda, "I was watching on the big screen in the bleachers, and I think that a lunge was a bad move." "I guess so, but I hadn't trained my hardest before that match, and I want another shot. I want a faster teammate, too" "Do whatever you want, but I am not fighting with you." Samus rolled her eyes even though no one could see under her helmet. "I didn't mean you. I was thinking Captain Falcon or Fox." "Whatever," Zelda said, "Listen, I have to go beat Donkey Kong now. Have fun losing again."  
  
At 6:00 Samus knocked on apartment door 313. Standing with her was Captain Falcon. Samus' opponent opened it. "Hello," he said, "What can I do for you?" "You can grab a friend and follow me," was Samus' reply. "Excuse me?" He said. "I meant I want to battle you," said Samus. "Oh. You caught me off guard. I haven't had time to stretch or do any reflex testing in the training room." "Good. Now I can beat you more easily," said Samus. "If that's all you want, than this is a waste of time. You'll never take me down. Where do we fight?" "Corneria," came the reply. This is going to be fun thought Samus. 


	2. The Rematch

Okay, I know that the first chapter was too short. I will try to make all chapters at least 1,000 words from now on. So sorry that it took so long, but I am very busy (not that anyone cares). Please give me tips to improve my writing. I welcome helpful criticism. Enjoy it! (If at all possible…)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2- The Rematch  
  
  
  
-Great Fox, Corneria  
  
It was a bright, sunny morning as the Great Fox glided through Cornerian skies. Four floating platforms containing Samus, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, and a swift, strong new fighter appeared above the spaceship. The glowing platforms vanished, and the combatants dropped to the ship and began fighting.  
  
Samus immediately began charging her blaster as Captain Falcon charged Yoshi and hit him hard. Yoshi went flying twenty feet toward the engines of the Great Fox. Captain Falcon then turned his attention toward his other opponent who was headed for Samus. C.F. caught up with him and made a grab, but his enemy was quicker than lightning. The fighter spun around, and delivered a spinning backfist to the temple.  
  
As Captain Falcon dropped, Samus fired. Her speedy adversary was apparently not speedy enough. He took the blast and dropped to the deck. Captain Falcon got up and attempted to use a Falcon Punch, but just before it landed, Yoshi head butted him from behind.  
  
"Ooff!" He said, as he landed on top of Samus. "Get off of me you idiot!" She screamed. She shoved him away and got up. Samus launched several missiles at her still unknown adversary, and he rolled under them. Yoshi was not as quick. He was hit by every one of the missiles and again rocketed toward the engines.  
  
Samus was countered by a flying sidekick from her enemy. "You know, I really hate you Mr. uhh, what did you say your name was?" Samus asked. "I didn't, but if you win I'll tell you." "That could be arranged." With that Samus thrust a powerful punch into her opponents abdomen. Captain Falcon then delivered a Falcon Punch and sent the fighter to meet Yoshi near the engines. Unfortunately, Yoshi was not near the engines. He was on his way to meet Captain Falcon with a powerful head butt. Captain Falcon saw it coming, and jumped over Yoshi, allowing Samus to be hit instead. Yoshi ignored the fact that Samus was temporarily defenseless, and attacked Captain Falcon ruthlessly.  
  
He tried again and again to hit Captain Falcon with every attack possible, but C.F. simply rolled behind him, jumped over him, or sidestepped the assault. Samus took this opportunity to charge her weapon. Before she could fire, Yoshi's teammate decided to help him out. As Captain Falcon tumbled behind Yoshi, his opponent grabbed him and threw him full force into Samus. Yoshi then ran over, licked up Captain Falcon, and spat him far off the edge of the ship. Samus' gun was charged, and she decided to take out the weakest opponent first. She took aim, and sent Yoshi hurtling the same direction he had blasted Captain Falcon.  
  
Now it was Samus and her enemy, just as she had hoped. He had been severely weakened, thanks to Captain Falcon. Still, if he continued at his present performance rate, it would be very close. Samus waited for him to make the first move. When he didn't comply, she began to recharge her weapon. It was then that he attempted a low kick to knock her to the ground. She rolled back and continued to charge. "You're faster than I thought," he said. "I told you I was practicing," Samus replied with a smirk beneath her helmet. Samus' blaster was charged now, and she waited for the perfect shot.  
  
Her enemy never gave her the chance. He unexpectedly raced toward her, and she fired. He jumped over the energy ball, and then jumped again in midair. Directly over Samus' head, he executed a spinning kick that knocked her to the ground. He stepped back as she attempted to trip him. When she got up, he grabbed her, and threw her off the front end of the Great Fox. Samus jumped, and then used her recovery technique to leap onto the gigantic armaments of the ship. She tried to make it back to the top of the ship, but was stopped by another spinning kick. Samus and her opponent landed on the huge guns, and both immediately leapt to their feet. Samus now used her recovery move as an attack. Again, the two fighters fell on top of the weapons, but Samus landed on her feet. She picked up her opponent and slammed him down. She jumped back to the top of the ship as the guns began charging. Samus watched as her helpless rival fell. He was nearly out of bounds when he made a feeble attempt to jump back onto the ship. Surprisingly, he was somehow able to jump again. And again, and again. With four jumps, he had made it to the top where Samus was standing. "That's impossible," she said. "Why?" He asked, "If you can jump in midair once, why not again?" Samus cocked her head, and then shrugged. She attacked him with a sidekick, which he ducked. He rolled behind her and grabbed her neck. He then picked her up and hurled her to the back of the ship. He ran after her and met her with a kick before she had a chance to get up. He threw her again, and this time she went off of the Great Fox and fell out of bounds.  
  
-Super Smash Bros. Main Building- Indoor Swimming Pool  
  
"Do you ever take that suit off?" Asked Princess Zelda. "Only when necessary," replied Samus. "So how did your fight go yesterday?" Zelda questioned. Samus sighed. "I lost again. But, Zelda! You should have seen it! He was unbelievable! He jumped four times!" "Wow. You know, that is amazing." "I meant in midair, Zelda." Zelda paled. She quickly gained her composure. "You must have been hallucinating," she said. "No way," Samus replied, "I've got to find out more about this guy. I think I'll talk to Mewtwo." "Okay, I think I'll come with you."  
  
-Super Smash Bros. Main Building- Dining Hall  
  
"No, I don't have the slightest clue who he is," Mewtwo said inside Samus' and Zelda's heads. "Well could you try to probe his brain for us?" Asked Samus. "I already did," answered Mewtwo. "I had battled him, and he decimated me. I had never seen such speed. When I tried to search his mind, he looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't get through. His mind was so powerful." Mewtwo's voice trailed off. "Well, thank you Mewtwo, have a good day," said Princess Zelda. "Well, what are you going to do now?" Zelda asked Samus. Samus seemed deep in thought. "I think I'll battle him again," she said, "Yeah, I'll battle him. This time at Brinstar." 


	3. The Forgotten

Just when you thought this story couldn't get any more ridiculous. Sorry it took so long. It was what, a month? I'm glad all my "adoring" fans liked chapter two. Please e-mail me or write in the review section tips for improving my writing, or suggestions for this story. Oh, by the way, this is the chapter where you find out the name of the "mystery fighter." (Jacoman52 waits for all the ooh's and aah's. When he hears a cricket chirp, he continues.) Ahem. Yes, well, we must go on with the show. Without anymore hesitation, I present you with.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3- The Forgotten  
  
  
  
-SSB Main Building- Training Room  
  
"I just don't know what her problem is," said our anonymous hero. He was clutching a note from Samus that he had found under his apartment door. He had gone to his room after a quick battle with Bowser, and when he found the letter he quickly called Link. Now they were sitting in the training room discussing whether or not to battle her again. "She wants to battle me alone. I don't know what she's lgoing to try." "She's probably just curious at this point. She wants to see you in action again," replied Link. "Link, you've been so helpful to me," said his friend, "I just know I made the right decision to take you when I leave. I've wanted Samus for the team the whole time, so I guess this is my opportunity to see if she's right for the job. I would like to practice, though." "We both know you don't need practice, but I would be glad to battle you." "Well, let's go then."  
  
-Hyrule Temple  
  
As that familiar Zelda music played in the background two glowing platforms appeared at either end of the gigantic temple. They disappeared and the two friends fell to the ground. Link rushed at his opponent, sword ready. At the last minute, he leapt into the air and attacked with a spinning slash. Link's adversary fell to the ground. "Didn't expect that," he said as he countered with a kick to the knees. Link blocked the kick and slashed low with his sword. Link retreated to the opposite end of the temple.  
  
The other fighter who immediately stood up did not run after Link. Instead, he waited for an item to fall directly in front of him. It was a Bob-omb. He picked it up, and threw it straight up into the air. Link calmly waited for the Bob-omb to fall back down. No way would he be stupid enough to charge his opponent. Unfortunately, Link was indeed that stupid, and paid dearly for it. As the Bob-omb fell, Link's opponent did a flip just a few inches short of the ground. His heel connected with the orb and sent it hurtling towards Link. Link acted quickly and put his shield up. Even so, he was knocked back several feet from the blast. When he looked up, he saw a foot flying towards his face. Link went over the edge. When he tried his recovery move, his opponent was waiting for him. He grabbed Link and kicked him off. The match had lasted five minutes.  
  
-SSB Main Building- Screen Room  
  
"Bravo," said Zelda, "I want to commend you on an excellent battle." Zelda, Samus, and Mewtwo had been watching the fight in the screen room. "Zelda!" Link exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" "Watching you get your butt whooped," she replied. Link smiled. "That's better than I've ever done against him though," Link said. "He is good," Zelda admitted, "Who are you anyway? You look familiar." "I've been in a lot of old games. I'm sure you you've seen some of them." Zelda nodded. "Well anyway, we came here because Samus wanted to fight with you again." Samus took it from there. "I was amazed by your abilities," she said, "I wanted to see you in action again." "Alright," he replied with a shrug, "Where do you want to battle?" "I want to fight at Brinstar," she said. "Fine, let's go now," he said. They walked into the transport room.  
  
-Planet Zebes- Brinstar  
  
The glowing white platforms appeared in the arena and the contestants once again dropped to the floor. Samus hesitated before attacking, so her adversary began the fight with a powerful low kick. Samus quickly dodged, and swung her leg down in a powerful axe kick. Her opponent rolled away. He attempted to trip her, but she jumped over his leg. She flipped backwards, and he got up. Both fighters dropped down to the lower level. Samus saw a beam sword fall in front of her. She picked it up and activated it.  
  
Samus' opponent rushed at her. He attacked her with a sliding kick. She jumped over him and threw the beam sword at him. He rolled out of the way, but the laser sword grazed his side. He immediately stood up and turned to face his adversary. As Samus hit the ground in front of him, he attacked her with a flying sidekick. She quickly ducked and turned around.  
  
The rivals faced each other. "Who are you?" Samus asked, "How did you get such quick reflexes?" "Practice makes perfect," he said as he threw a powerful punch. "I'm serious!" She exclaimed while dodging his fist. "Fine," he said, "All you have to do is beat me in this fight, and I'll tell you everything." "Yeah, that went really well last time," Samus said. "I'll tell you what," he said, "I'm going to tell you my story, and I will keep talking until I beat you. Ready, go." He continued speaking as Samus dodged a series of kicks and punches.  
  
"Like I told your friend Zelda, I was in a lot of old, forgotten games. My career really got started in Shining Force." "Yeah, Zelda really likes that game, but wasn't it on SEGA Genesis?" said Samus, who was nearly out of breath. "I'm not finished. I played as Luke. I loved that game because it was my first where I actually kept my real name." "So your name is Luke? At least I know your name now," said Samus. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep talking instead of defending." Luke threw more powerful techniques now, with an equal amount of speed. "I learned strategy in that game. That was why after that most of the Shining Force was taken to an academy. They sought us out because they knew we would be excellent in combat situations. We learned martial arts, how to use hundreds of different weapons, and how to fly starships. It was a quantum leap from anything I was used to.  
  
After our training, they placed us in the dimmest corner of the galaxy. We were to free a people from enslavement. The leaders of the academy didn't know this, but ironically, our enemies were the kingdom of Runefaust. We're fighting the bad guys from Shining Force. We attacked them several times. We lost every battle. The situation was hopeless, so I came here to get help."  
  
Samus was completely worn out from defending herself. She was breathing harder and harder as Luke's attacks got more and more powerful. "Now," Luke said, "You get to see my special attack." He drew a small sword out of a sheath at his side, held it over his head, and attacked. There seemed to be three or four of him as he went first to the left of Samus, then circled back to the right. He attacked on each pass. After his fourth attack, Luke stopped and swung his sword in an upward motion. This sent Samus straight into the air. She flew out of bounds, and the match ended.  
  
-SSB Main Building- Screen Room  
  
Samus came into the screen room drained of energy. Her opponent Luke walked in after her. "I never knew you could do that," remarked Link, "I had seen the sword, but I never saw you use it before." Zelda popped in. "I knew you looked familiar! Do you know Tao?" (A/N: Tao is a red haired mage on Shining Force.) "Yes," replied Luke, "Tao is one of our strongest fighters against Runefaust." "What about." Before Zelda could finish, there was a deafening rumble.  
  
The building shook, and Samus jumped. She was wide awake now. "What was that?" Samus asked Luke, "Was that an earthquake?" Luke's eyes were wide and his face was pale. "I don't think so," he said. He grabbed Samus' arm. "Come with me."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Wow, finally finished. Again, I'm sorry this took so long, but school got out today, so I should have a little more time this summer. Please take this poll:  
  
Wow, you're such a great author Mr. Jacoman, sir. I wanna be just like you!  
  
I enjoyed it better than Chapters 1& 2.  
  
I liked it less than Chapters 1 & 2.  
  
That totally sucked! Where do you get off calling yourself a writer?  
  
Also, please give me suggestions to improve my writing. Thank you, have a nice day. [pic] 


End file.
